The prior art is replete with smoking devices whereby the smoke is filtered by a liquid such as water or wine before it is inhaled by the user. Each of these smoking devices must contain a smoking bowl for receiving the tobacco. This bowl contains a small aperture in its base so that the smoke generated from lighting the tobacco may be filtered by the liquid before it is inhaled. Generally, this bowl is very small in volume and consequently, it must be refilled many times in a short period of time. After each of these refilling operations have been completed, the substance must then again be re-lit. However, due to the compact nature of the design of the prior art bongs, the users fingers may repeatedly be burnt when the tobacco is manually placed into the bowl.
Representative of these prior art bongs are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,863,646 and 3,872,872 issued to Richard Kahler. Both of these patents described smoking devices whereby the smoke is filtered through a liquid before it is inhaled. Each smoking device utilizes a small bowl to contain the tobacco. Consequently, each and every time the bowl is filled, the user runs the risk of burning his fingers. Other examples of prior art water pipes are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,394,710 issued to Ping-Chuan; 3,805,806 issued to Grihalva; 3,882,875 issued to Frost; and 3,881,499 issued to McFadden et al.